


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Brumeier



Series: As Seen On TV [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for TV Shows prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett + Danny Williams, Invisible Man (2000) fusionIn which Steve wants to run some new tests on the quicksilver gland.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Invisible Man (2000)

“Think of it as field research, Danno,” Steve said.

Danny crossed his arms and shook his head. “That line won’t fly with Max and it sure as hell won’t fly with me.”

“Just this once?” Steve wheedled, and he was worse than Grace when she really wanted something.

“Do you have any idea what those injections are costing taxpayers?”

The science behind the quicksilver gland wasn’t cheap, and Governor Denning had to be creative about funding streams both federal and private. Setting up the task force had been a great way to funnel in the needed revenue for things like the counteragent that kept Steve from getting quicksilver madness from using the gland too often.

If Danny ever got the opportunity, he was going to make those mad scientist Hesse brothers wish they’d never been born. He hadn’t even known Steve before the gland had been implanted in his brain, but he sure as hell knew him now and he was pissed on Steve’s behalf. Not only had they experimented on him, they’d sabotaged the gland. Assholes.

“You know what I always say?” Steve asked, looking coy.

“That it’s okay to throw men off rooftops?”

“It’s always better to beg forgiveness –-”

“Hey! No!” Danny protested as Steve vanished before his eyes.

“-- than ask permission.”

“This better not find its way into anyone’s report,” Danny protested.

He tried to figure out where Steve was, listened for a tell-tale footfall or breath, but Steve was using his sneaky ninja skills to good effect. At least until Danny felt one cool finger run down the side of his neck.

“This isn’t what Max meant by experimenting,” Danny said, but it was a weak protest.

He could sense Steve standing in front of him but couldn’t see him thanks to the way the quicksilver coating on his skin was bending the light.

“Watch,” Steve said. He turned Danny to face the bedroom mirror.

Okay, that was weird. Danny watched as his shirt seemingly unbuttoned itself, though he could feel Steve’s fingers where they brushed against his bare chest; the quicksilver made them cold to the touch and he shivered. Fully unbuttoned, the shirt was pushed off Danny’s shoulders and onto the floor.

Danny gasped as a cold tongue swiped over first one nipple and then the other. His pants were the next to go, but Steve left his underwear in place. Danny looked at himself in the mirror.

“Hey, I’m in pretty good shape, don’t you think? For a guy my age who words for a dubious task force with the invisible SEAL?”

“I like your shape,” Steve agreed.

“I’d like yours, too, if I could see it.”

In response, some of the quicksilver fell away. Danny had seen Steve do that with his eyes, and his hand, but never with his cock. Danny snorted out a laugh.

“Are you laughing at me?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Babe, I’m laughing at the amazing floating penis,” Danny replied with a chortle. “It looks ridiculous just hanging out there on its own.”

Steve had a beautiful cock, which Danny had taken the time to properly admire on more than one occasion, but on its own without the rest of Steve attached it was just weird. Like a levitating dildo.

“Okay, funny guy,” Steve countered. His cock disappeared. “Let’s hear you laugh now.”

A cold hand slipped down the back of Danny’s underwear and a finger probed at his hole. Danny’s skin broke out in goosebumps. Another cold hand reached down the front to grasp his hardening cock.

“Too cold,” Danny hissed, and sudden heat engulfed him as Steve shook the quicksilver off his hand. He was hot in the front and cool in the back, and the combination was unexpectedly heady. Danny fully hardened under Steve’s ministrations.

It would’ve been easy to lose himself in the dueling sensations, but someone had to keep a clear head.

“How are your levels?” Danny asked, a bit more breathlessly than he planned.

“Fine.”

“Steven.”

Steve sighed, his breath gusting along the side of Danny’s head. “They’re a little low.”

Chin had outfitted Steve with a specialized wristband that monitored his quicksilver levels. If Steve used too much he was in danger of slipping into the madness and then he’d be hell to deal with until they could get the counteragent in him.

“Shut it down,” Danny ordered, even as his hips twitched.

That one cold finger slowly worked its way deeper into his ass, the quicksilver acting almost like a lubricant.

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Now.”

Steve reappeared, the quicksilver flaking off him unseen until he was fully visible. His cock, no longer free-floating, made Danny’s own cock jump in Steve’s hand.

“It’s better when I can see you, idiot,” Danny moaned.

He very pointedly didn’t mention Steve’s cold finger, which rubbed against Danny’s prostate and made lights go off behind his eyes. One quicksilvered finger would take much longer to drain Steve’s reserves than covering his whole body in the stuff.

“You better…have a good excuse…for needing another…injection…so soon,” Danny lectured while Steve worked him from both ends. It looked even better in the mirror with Steve’s naked body pressed up against him.

“I’ll say I was practicing infiltration techniques,” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear. He crooked that quicksilvered finger and Danny came, legs trembling and back arching. “So fucking hot, Danny.”

He slid his finger out of Danny’s ass and quicksilvered his whole hand. Steve wrapped his invisible fingers around his own cock and started stroking, hips canted even as he continued to hold Danny up with his other hand.

Watching Steve thrusting into nothing would’ve been hotter without the handless arm, but watching Steve lose control was always perfect. It wasn’t long before he was coming all over Danny’s hip in viscous white streams.

“Next time,” Steve said as he and Danny stumbled toward the bed. “Next time I’ll quicksilver my cock before I fuck you.”

Danny’s immediate protest was hampered by the way his cock twitched with obvious interest. Which of course Steve noticed.

“Next time,” he murmured against Danny’s lips as they kissed.

“Okay,” Danny murmured back. He knew how to pick his battles.


End file.
